


Favors

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Does it count as character death if he comes back, Ignore my shitty mind form habit, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Torture, Violence, its implied that Evan and habit have a history of violence with each other but yknow, wow more obscure kin memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Evan has another idea.





	1. Vinny

Vinny didn't like this idea. He really didn't want to do this, but it was what his friend wanted (though it would seem more like needed).

"I-I don't know about this, Ev..." Vinny stammered out, loosening his grip on the knife in his hands.

"I-I know, it-it's gonna be difficult, but please." Evan pleaded, looking up at Vinny. Vinny noticed how Evan was picking at scabs on his wrists, ones that Vinny had noticed, but never wanted to acknowledge. "If this works, then...neither of us have to come back..."

Vinny shivered at the word 'us'. He knew who (or more of what) Evan was referring to. And he didn't exactly like it. He knew what happened to Evan, and he knew what hell he had been through. The worst part was, he knew that the possession wasn't even the end. Evan had drunkenly explained that the...thing had been coming in his dreams, and that they left scars in reality. That explained the bruises Evan always woke up with, and the nosebleeds he always had when awoken.

"I just...I don't know if I can do this, k-knowing that it's still you..." Vinny explained. He hated this. He really didn't want to do this.

What they (it was more of what Evan) were planning to do was risky, but it would work. Evan had explained how he had tried to die multiple times. Multiple suicide attempts, but every time, he just kept coming back. And every time he came back, there would be an entire day where he wasn't there, but with 'it'. And Evan had figured, maybe if the death wasn't by his own hand.

"Vinny, I need you to look at me for a moment." Evan said, stepping closer. Vinny bit his lip and looked down into Evans eyes. "This isn't me, and you know it. It's not-it's just-" Evan sighed. "I'm not making any sense, but just know, that this isn't the Evan you know and remember."

"That was really sappy." Vinny joked, trying to lighten the mood even if it was only for a moment.

"Shut up." Evan smiled, which faltered for a moment before returning, only slightly less of a smile. "So, uh, if this works..."

Vinny sighed through grit teeth. "I guess this would be goodbye?" He said, shrugging slightly.

Evan nodded. "And if it doesn't...I'll catch you on the flip side?"

Vinny nodded, tightening his grip on the knife. "I guess I'll see you then, and if not...goodbye...."

It took a moment before Vinny did anything, but then again, trying to slit your friends throat isn't that much of an activity anyone wants to really partake in. Evan slumped to the floor, lifeless, blood dripping down his neck. Vinny felt the tears running down his face. Part of him wished this didn't work. In fact, that part of him was all of him.

The next day, Evans body had disappeared. It wasn't that strange of an occurrence anymore. Things appeared and disappered, and nobody even wanted to question it anymore.

It had been a week, and Evan still hadn't been back. Vinny figured it had worked, but the silence was almost deafening.

It was during the first part of the day (there really were no mornings anymore) when the front door opened. Now that was concerning, considering this house truly had no way to get in or out. Vinny slowly approached the door and found Evan, walking in.

"Eva-" Vinny was cut off by Evan immediately wrapping his arms around Vinny, and he could hear Evans silent crying. "I'm sorry..." Vinny repeated. Being sorry was usual now. But this was one of the things he was truly sorry for.


	2. Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not any happier.

Evan didn't wake up for a while. But that was to be expected when you were meant to die. When he did wake up, be was surrounded by blackness. 'Oh no no no nonononono' he thought.

"Well well well, another attempt at escaping, huh?" The familiar voice called from behind him. A hard tug on his hair forced his head upwards. Yep, there the fucker was. 

The thing about the mindscape is that the person possessing you can take on different forms. This form was probably the least concerning, but still quite strange. A purple monochrome 'human' with darker spots of purple across him. Three eyes were also quite concerning, even if one of them was just a smaller eye under another, that could be easily covered by his hair. Not even mentioning the rabbit ears sprouting from his head.

Evan stayed silent, only releasing a hiss as HABIT let go of his hair. The moment of no pain was short lived once HABIT kicked him in the side, making him cuss. "Answer me, asshole. You really think I'm gonna let you die on me?"

Evan groaned slightly, gripping onto his side where he had struck. "Hopeful wishes." Evan muttered. HABIT laughed that disgustingly evil laugh. He hated that laugh. It made him feel disgusting and made his skin crawl. Then again, maybe that was the point.

"You already know how it goes, Evan." HABIT snarled, pulling Evan down by his hair. Evan hissed out a couple swears. He tried to push himself up, but was pushed back down by a weight on his stomach. Fuck.

Suddenly there were hands around his neck and nails digging into his flesh. Evan growled and brought his hands up to grab the HABITs wrists. His movements were shaky as he tightened his grip on his wrists. He felt the nails dig deeper as he struggled to breathe.

"You know how it goes, fucker." HABIT grinned. Evan grit his teeth and loosened his grip. HABIT snickered. "You realize trying to get past the system isn't going help this at all, right? It's only gonna get worse." He said, releasing his hands from Evans neck. Evan finally breathed much better.

"It's fairly obvious you aren't happy about this, huh? Why? What makes this time any different?" HABIT smiled. Evan noticed HABITs hand retracted away from Evans neck, and he didn't know what he was planning until a sharp piercing pain was in his side. "Maybe it's because of the hell you put Vincent through, huh?"

"Shut up." Evan hissed. HABIT chuckled, dragging his nails across Evans side, leaving a few cuts on his stomach. "Fuck you." Evan slipped out. He just wanted this over. He hated these kind of mindscape ventures.

"Nah, I'd rather not." HABIT mocked. "This time, I'm not letting you off easy, Ev." Evan bit his lip, and screwed his eyes shut. He hated this. "You can't just try over and over again thinking that it'll help at all. Because it won't."

There was no way out of it this time.


End file.
